Maximum ride used to
by nightrider1234
Summary: Max and fang are no longer together at all. but will one song change that? first songfic please review flames included


**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride even if I wish I did.**

Me and max had broken up. Both romantically and flock-wise, we don't talk, we don't argue, we don't care.

Unfortunately iggy couldn't get the groceries this time so me and max had to go get them because he was sick. We were flying through the air in total silence she10 paces in front of me like she was always but now is totally silent no communicating at all.

She motioned for us to land and we touched down in a small clearing about 1 mile from a small grocery store and we started treading to the front. When we got close to the store Isaw two teenagers , about our age leaning on a brick wall kissing. One looked like a goth and another looked normal and I clenched my fists and sped up my pace.

"What's wrong" max said the first time she had spoken to in weeks and that somehow made me angrier and I stormed into the store.

I walked over to the first isle and grabbed a box of cereal when a song came on the radio.

You used to talk to me like I was the only one around

**You used to lean on me… the only other choice was falling down**

**You used to walk with me like we had nowhere we needed to go**

**Nice and slow, to no place in particular.**

I paused. This reminded me of max and me, how we used to act before we split. Before we split and grew apart and I knew max had noticed because she stiffened beside me and I moved to the next isle.

W used to have this figured out

**We used to breathe without a doubt**

**When nights were clear you were the first star that I'd see**

**We used to have this under control**

**We never thought …we used to know**

**At least there's you and at least there's me**

**Can we get this back, can we get this back…**

**To how it used to be.**

I stared at max's face while secretly asking myself how a _song _could bring us back together. I shook my head as if to refuse to allow this to happen and grabbed some chex mix.

I used to reach for you when I got lost along the way

**I used to listen you always had the just right thing to say**

**I used to follow you, never really cared where we would go**

**Fast or slow to anywhere at all**

I froze. I couldn't even move this described us perfectly. I slowly let out a breath that I hadn't even realized I had been holding. I slowly turned and said "Max" and she looked at me confused. She started to turn away but I grabbed her shoulders and held her in the same position.

We used to have this figured out

**We used to breathe without a doubt**

**When nights were clear you were the first star that I'd see**

**We used to have this under control**

**We never thought… we used to know**

**At least there's you and at least there's me**

**Can we get this back, can we this back…**

**To how it used to be.**

Max what have we done? I asked and she started to sob and I held her close to me and said to her, a promise I will always keep "Max, we will never let our troubles hurt the flock ever again" and I felt her small nods against my chest.

I look around me and I want you to be there

**Cause I miss the things we shared**

**Look around you- its empty and you're sad**

**Cause you missed the love we had**

**You used to talk to me like I was the only one around**

**The only one around**

I picked up a box of chocolate, sort of like a "Me and max are back together and we won't fight no more" gift. And we walked up to the register and the guy operating it noticed max's red puffy eyes and asked what's wrong. "nothing I replied and grabbed our bags.

We used to have this figured out

**We used to breathe without a doubt**

**When nights were clear you were the first star that I'd see**

**We used to have this under control**

**We never thought…we used to know**

**At least there's you and at least there's me**

**Can we get this back, can we get this back**

**TO HOW IT USED TO BE.**

Walking out of that store was a day we would never forget. And we jumped into the air, our fingers still intertwined.

Well did u like it? Please review anyways please???


End file.
